


Salt

by sisky



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, i dont care if this is bad because i love trans boy tyler and this was bound to be written, this is around 2011, trans boy tyler joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisky/pseuds/sisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first show Tyler has played outside of Ohio and everything has to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song 'Salt' by Bad Suns.

Tyler scrambled to grab his backpack on his way out the front door. He'd told his mom that he was going to a concert with some friends and that no, he did not need her to give him a ride.  
This was all true, but he'd never explained what band would be playing or who exactly he'd be leaving with. Tyler never once mentioned the reason behind Nick and Chris slowly stopping their previously frequent visits to their home. He never said anything more about him being locked away in his bedroom other than a loud exclamation about how he was studying and writing music and absolutely did not want anyone reading the words to his songs.  
All of this was simply preparation for the first out of state show Tyler's band has ever played. This was the night he had been waiting for ever since he realized he wanted to drop basketball and pick up music. Everything had to go flawlessly if the tiny Ohio band ever wanted to make it big. People from a whole other state would be watching to boys playing the most honest words they could think of and those people would tell their friends that those words were strung together either perfectly, or so badly that it's a wonder they got even twelve people to come watch them perform.  
Tyler's head was about to burst by the time he arrived a block away from where Josh would be meeting him with his car. Striding across the street and into a small clothing store. Gripping the straps of his backpack tightly, Tyler straightened his back and avoided eye contact as if this would prevent odd stares.  
The moment Tyler reached the bathrooms, he was throwing open the first stall in sight and digging through his bag. Stripping from the waist up, Tyler pulled on a too-small sports bra that hurt his chest after a short amount of time, and long, baggy t-shirt, and a dingy hoodie.  
Everything that needed to be hidden was out of sight. Not perfect, but it would suffice.  
Running a hand through his short hair, Tyler breathed out a grateful sigh that he somehow managed to talk his parents into letting him get his hair cut this short. Despite the comments about how "no one would know whether or not Tyler was a boy or girl", despite the warnings about how "the neighbors and family friends and people at church may give Tyler a hard time".  
Tyler zipped up the backpack and exited, taking a minute to lean against the sink and breathe. In, out, in, out. The show will be fine. Everyone will like it. Everybody will have a great time.  
By the time Tyler arrived in the parking lot of a fast food restaurant, Josh was standing patiently next to his car on his phone. He grinned at Tyler as he approached and made a remark about how it was the perfect night for performing. Tyler grinned back and nervously laughed. Josh couldn't tell. Tyler was passing. Nobody will notice. In, out, in, out.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me at sleepingwithgiant.tumblr.com if you'd like.


End file.
